Another's Sorrow
Another's Sorrow is the fourth episode in Series 5. Synopsis After Odin takes control of Nemeth from King Rodor and his daughter Princess Mithian, Morgana uses Odin’s thirst for revenge in a plot to take back Camelot. Using an aging spell, Morgana adopts the guise of Princess Mithian’s maid Hilda and then forces Mithian to return to Camelot to ask Arthur to rescue her father who is in hiding in the forests of Gedref. But unbeknownst to the young king – who wants to see Odin pay for killing his father, it’s a deadly trap and Odin - who also wants revenge over the death of his son and is lying in wait with his army poised for attack. Can Merlin see through Morgana’s deception before its too late? Plot Odin and Morgana have joined forces to take over King Rodor's kingdom, Nemeth. They tell Rodor and his daughter Mithian that they attacked their city because they are allies of Camelot. Morgana doesn't care for the spoils of the battle, she only wishes to use Odin's army to reclaim Camelot. Odin agrees as they both want the same end, Arthur's death. Princess Mithian arrives at Camelot with her maidservant, exhausted. She is treated by Gaius and Merlin . Arthur wants to speak to Mithian straight away, but Merlin dissuades him, saying she is too weak and needs to recover first. Mithian is actually being kept prisoner by her maid, Hilda, who is Morgana disguised as an old woman due to the use of an ageing spell, however this exhausts her power considerably as she painfully transforms back to her original form. The next morning, Mithian tells Arthur about the attack on Nemeth and that Odin was responsible. She says that she and her father managed to escape, but her father was injured and couldn't continue with her. She asks Arthur to help rescue him, saying Arthur is her only hope. Arthur agrees and the council meet to discuss the plan. They have learned from Mithian that Rodor is hiding out in another king's tomb. Gaius says that Mithian is well enough to lead them to the hiding place. Arthur decides the best course of action is to travel with a small group of knights as they would be less likely to be detected. Gaius points out that Odin still wants revenge on Arthur for his son's death and that they may end up having to fight an entire army. Arthur dismisses Gaius's worries as he doesn't believe that Odin knows where Rodor is. Mithian witnesses Morgana summon a crow and give it a message to send to Odin. She tries to warn Arthur but Morgana catches her and uses magic to stop her. Merlin arrives with a draught for the princess and senses that something is wrong. Morgana warns Mithian not to cross her as there would be consequences. Gaius realises that something is on Merlin's mind. Merlin tells him that if thinks Mithian is frightened of something or someone, but Gaius says that she is probably just worried about her father and that both her and Hilda are suffering from their ordeal. Guinevere is worried that Arthur isn't just agreeing to help Mithian to save Nemeth and her father, and that he wants an excuse to avenge Uther's death. Arthur reassures her that he is only intending to help their friends and thanks her for her concern, but Gwen doesn't seem entirely convinced. In the tomb, Odin receives Morgana's message. Rodor tells Odin that he is nothing but a common criminal, for leading an honourable man to his death, an infuriated Odin strikes Rodor across his face for this insult. Odin retaliates, saying that Arthur is the criminal because he murdered his son. Mithian again attempts to warn Arthur by stealing the key to her chambers from a sleeping Morgana. However, she leaves the door open and the breeze wakes Morgana. She soon catches up with Mithian and tortures her by heating the bracelet on her wrist and saying if she tries to warn Arthur again, she will bury her father alive. Gwen comes upon them and Morgana manages to persuade her that Mithian was feeling faint and they we just getting some air. Merlin tries to warn Arthur before they set off, but Arthur dismisses Merlin's doubts as usual. The party set off and when they break to rest, Merlin helps Mithian dismount her horse. He notices the burn on her wrist and Mithian pretends that she got the wound before she arrived in Camelot as she was bound by Odin's men. Merlin tells Gaius that this doesn't make sense and that Mithian is hiding the truth about her injury. While they eat supper, Merlin again asks Arthur if he is sure they are going the right thing. Arthur asks Merlin if he has been talking to Gwen. He says that Odin is a plague and should be defeated. Merlin points out that he risks a lot for one act of revenge, but admits that if he was in Arthur's shoes he would probably do the same. Hilda appears and seems unwell. Gaius and Merlin go to her aid and she reluctantly allows them to examine her. Gaius examines her and to her relief states he can find no problems. However he reports to Merlin that Hilda is in better shape than anyone of her age should be as her blood and pulse run with the vigor of someone half her age. The next morning Mithian sneaks from the camp, claiming to Morgana that she needs to wash. Leon tells Arthur that large patrols of Odin's men have been spotted and perhaps they should stay where they are as they have good cover, while out in the open they would be in danger. Arthur dismisses Leon's worries and says they have no time to lose. Mithian asks Merlin if he will refill her water flask despite him offering her his instead as this is seen by Hilda. When he gets to the stream he notices the word 'Morgana' carved into a rock. He rushes back to warn Arthur but is thwarted by Morgana who throws him against a tree and makes him pass out by constricting his airways using magic. Arthur calls to Merlin and 'Hilda' tells him where he is. Percival carries the injured Merlin to Gaius and Arthur tells Gwaine to stay behind while the others press on to find Rodor and Morgana warns a guilty Mithian there would be consequences if she had tried anything. Gwaine and Gaius are worried that Merlin hasn't regained consciousness. Sending Gwaine off for more firewood, Gaius attempts to heal Merlin with magic. On the third attempt, Gaius masters the spell and Merlin tells him that Hilda is really Morgana and that she attacked him. When a relived Gwaine returns they set off to warn Arthur that he is walking into a trap. Arthur splits his knights and takes Percival with him, to follow Mithian into the tomb. Once in the tomb, Arthur realises Mithian's betrayal and is greeted by Odin's men. Meanwhile, his knights are being attacked. He and Percival fight bravely, but eventually get overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Odin confronts Arthur and prepares to kill him in revenge for killing his son. "Hilda" appears and announces that Odin is not the only one who has waited a long time to kill Arthur, revealing herself to be Morgana. Mithian is reunited with her father and awaits Arthur's execution while Arthur declares Odin will have all of Camelot to answer to if he kills him. Meanwhile, Merlin and Gwaine have arrived at the tomb and split up; Gwaine heading to rescue the knights outside the tomb and Merlin going after Arthur. Merlin uses magic to cause a small earthquake inside the tomb just as Odin moves to kill Arthur. In the confusion that follows, Arthur and Percival escape, noticing Merlin for the first time as he shows them the escape route. Merlin blasts Morgana back with magic just as they are leaving, but in the chaos nobody notices, including Morgana herself. Merlin, Arthur, Percival, Mithian and Rodor escape the tomb and flee, with Odin's army at their heels. Meanwhile, Gwaine has freed the other knights but the two groups do not meet up. Arthur sends Mithian and Rodor on with Percival leading them while he goes to face Odin, declaring this to be between him and the vengeful king alone. Arthur and Odin duel with Arthur quickly defeating Odin. Merlin swiftly diffuses the situation, wisely telling Arthur to spare Odin and create an alliance with him instead. Both are reluctant but Arthur sees the wisdom of Merlin's words and convinces Odin to set aside their difference and join him in an alliance, thus taking the first step in uniting the lands of Albion. Back in Camelot, Arthur forgives Mithian for her betrayal, saying she had no choice but to act the way she did and that he would have done the same if it was his father. After Mithian and Rodor leave for Nemeth, which is theirs once more due to the new alliance between Odin's land and Camelot, Gwen tells Arthur she is proud of how he handled the situation. Arthur tells Gwen that Merlin should get some of the credit as it turns out he's "not entirely stupid". He then tells Gwen not to say a word of this to Merlin as he'll "never hear the end of it". Back in Gaius' chambers, Gaius is talking about the happy outcome of the whole misadventure, but Merlin is too worried about Morgana's growing powers to celebrate his achievement. Gaius reminds Merlin that Morgana is not yet his equal. Merlin then asks: "and if that day should come?" to which Gaius replies "let us hope it does not." Cast Main Cast *Merlin - Colin Morgan *King Arthur - Bradley James *Queen Guinevere - Angel Coulby *Morgana - Katie McGrath *Sir Gwaine - Eoin Macken *Sir Elyan - Adetomiwa Edun *Sir Percival - Tom Hopper *Sir Leon - Rupert Young *Gaius - Richard Wilson Recurring Cast *Kilgharrah - John Hurt *Mithian - Janet Montgomery *King Odin - Fintan McKeown Guest Cast *King Rodor - James Fox Trivia *Mordred doesn't appear in this episode. * Arthur to Merlin: "Here I am. Two legs, two arms, my own teeth." - a reference to the fans' reaction to Bradley James getting his teeth fixed. Reception 6.86 million views Broadcast Another's Sorrow ''October 27, 2012 - 8.20pm BBC One.'' Gallery Video Gallery Merlin S5 Episode 05.04 'Another's Sorrow' preview Princess Mithian's suffering - Merlin - Series 5 Episode 4 - BBC One Transcript Previous story: The Death Song of Uther Pendragon | Following story: The Disir ''' References '''Rate this episode! fr:Le Sortilège de Morgane Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Episodes